The Water Bill
by Lemons In My Life
Summary: Max/Max 2 lemon! Max and Max 2 have a steamy shower and raise the numbers on the water bill! Thanks to Call Me Bitter for the challange! Vote now on my profile for what to write next or semd me a PM!


**Hey there. Sorry about the wait. I guess I've been starting to write lemons that are with the same sex. I can't say that I'm upset about it, but I sorta liked writing lemons with the same sex… I have another one to write but whatever… On with the lemons!**

**Max POV**

I stared at the mirror. Well, not exactly a mirror but close to it. It was just a cleaner version of myself and the spark of mischief in the eyes.

"You're dirty," Max 2 said to me. "Let's take a shower." She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the bathroom. She pushed open the cedar wood door and then closed it softly. She turned to me with a devilish look in her eye. I frowned and then gasped when Max 2 ripped off my clothes and pushed me into the shower. I winced when my head hit the wall behind it and I flinched as Max 2 spun the knob for the water. I slid down the cold tiled wall as warm water drenched my hair and body. I sighed in content.

"You didn't need to push me into the shower, you could've just-" My eyes widened when I spotted Max 2 slip into the shower with me- with not a particle of clothing on. She closed the glass door behind her with a soft click and pulled me up by my arms. She grabbed the soap and lubricated her breasts with lots of suds and turned me around, facing me towards the showerhead a few inches above my head. She hugged me from behind and moved her body up and down my back. It felt soooooo good and I moaned as I felt her nipple go pert with the friction.

"Ohhhhh…" I closed my eyes, focusing on the sensation on my back. "That feels soooooo good…"

"You'll love this then," Max 2 whispered in my ear and grabbed the soap again and started rubbing around my breasts, leaving small trails of soap on my body. I saw several dirt clumps land on the floor of the shower. _Wow I was that dirty? Geeze no wonder Max 2 wanted to make me take a shower._

"Please… Max 2… Touch them…" I groaned. "Please!" My breaths began to get ragged as her soft hands got closer to the centers and finally, she rolled my nipples in between her fingers. I felt my nipples get hard and sensitive under their massage. Max 2 giggled and stopped rubbing. She searched with her brown eyes that were oh-so familiar through the types of shampoo and conditioner. She pulled out two types of body wash, one colored yellow and the other colored white with a blue top.

"Vanilla or almond lemon?" She asked. I frowned. Why was she making me choose a flavored body wash? I turned around to look at her.

"Um, almond lemon, I guess," I shrugged. Max 2 nodded and put the other bottle back. She squirted a little into her palm of her hand and then grabbed my breasts again. They were still sensitive and I gasped again. The alluring scent of lemons and almonds filled the shower and I inhaled deeply as Max 2 rubbed her hands over my nipples and breasts. She traced her hands down my body to the area between my legs and rubbed along my lips.

"Oh… Ah… Geeze… Soooo… good…" I said. My legs got wetter despite the water pouring down my back and head. My stomach got tighter as lust pooled at the bottom of it.

"You're almost there," Max 2 said with a sly smile. She then touched my pearl and I gasped sharply, I moaned as I rode out my orgasm and I came over Max 2's hand. She licked my cum off of her hand and then opened the glass door, letting in cold air. I shivered as she searched through the cupboards under the bathroom sink and then she slipped back in the shower. In her hand was a strap on dick with was a pinkish tan color. It was about six or seven inches long and thick as hell.

"Do you want this, Maxie?" She whispered over the water. She strapped it on and I smiled. I turned so that my back was to her and I shifted my ass so that it showed my flower off. Max 2 positioned herself and then thrust in sharply. I groaned as she broke the skin inside and clenched my walls, not really helping.

"Ow…" I winced as Max 2 started to move, thrusting her hips in and out. She soon got faster and faster, moaning as she hit the end of my pussy. Max 2 moaned loudly as she thrust harder and harder until she was literally pounding in my pussy with the strap-on dick. She slapped and squeezed my ass as she thrust. Our body heat rolled off of us in waves, heating the shower even more.

After humping like rabbits, I came again, waves of ecstasy washing over me over and over again. Max 2 came soon after and collapsed beside me panting with her back to the cold wall. I reached for the knob for the water and turned the water off. The hot shower immediately stopped and we lay there, mirrors of each other, cooling down after a steamy shower (in more than two ways). After a moment, Max 2 turned to me smiled. I looked at her curiously as she started laughing, cheeks still red from out session.

"You know what?" She asked with a smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I think we just wasted about a week's worth of water in our shower," she said laughing. I slapped my forehead and started to laugh. I had to pay for the water bill but… I have to admit, I'd have a shower like that anytime. Having that kind of shower is totally worth the cost.

"You're helping to pay for it though!" I yelled and then bolted, catching a glimpse of her shocked face turn to anguish. I grabbed a towel from the counter before running to my room and locking the door with Max 2 pounding on the door and shouting threats to me.

If only she knew I had escaped out of the window…

**Okay! That's it! Hope you enjoyed that small one shot (I hope but I'm always welcome to ideas) and Max and Max 2 are living together in their own house, I don't really think about what happened to Fang and the others… Doesn't matter, this is a Max/Max 2 lemon.**

**OMG! I just pictured something really funny… Like if Fang and the rest of the Flock lived with Max and Max 2 and then Fang had to pay for the bill of living in a home… Then Fang sees the price on the water bill… Haha! I can just see is face and Max's reaction! LOL!**

**Um… RnR plz! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
